You and Tequila
by CockneyBird3
Summary: "It's always your favorite sins that do you in." Kind of a smut story, mainly a sequel to Reference Cards. More explanation inside. GilesXFaith pairing.


I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of its characters...unfortunately. I'd personally love to have the Willow to hang out with, Faith to party with, Xander to watch movies with, Buffy to slay evil monsters with, and Giles tied to my bed to...well...do other things with.

I don't own the fucking song either, I know this, you know this, don't sue me.

**Title: You And Tequila**

**Reason For Title: I don't listen to much country music and generally don't care for most of it, but, even though I don't really like Kenny Chesney at all, I'm really drawn to and love the song "You and Tequila" and it made wheels start to spin in my head...If you've never heard the song, I do recommend a listen. I'll post the lyrics at the end of the story for those of you that have absolutely no interest in hearing the song, I understand, my father would rather have his ears cut off than listen to new country so, it's okay.**

**Pairing: Giles and Faith**

**Kind of Paring: not in love, not overly romantic, not purely smut though either. Sort of a sequal to "Reference Cards" although you don't have to read that to read this. Can be conceived as AU, can be conceived as a One-Shot, I'm not gonna commit to either of those** **cause I don't like writing checks that I can't cash.**

**Timeline Note: For my own selfish fun, I'll set this the day after Band Candy(AKA the greatest episode of any tv show, ever.).**

**Rating: M, for a fucking reason. No kids allowed, that is unless you'd like me to be the reason your parents have to stop their lives and ruin yours by giving you The Talk. I swear, you'll never be the same again.**

**By The Way, this story is partially dedicated to Rippertish, Astarte19 , nokno , and AnthonyHead-MattSmith-Fan for asking for a sequel to Reference Cards. I say partially becuase much of this is for my own dirty minded enjoyments.**

**Note: if you've lost interest, Fuck off then. If you're still here, you must really be interested in this story or like my writing, so please don't leave until you've written a review.**

**Okay, changed my mind, I'll give you the song lyrics first. If any of the lyrics are off, sorry, i don't have internet as i write this, i'm listenin to the song on my ipod. Here they are:**

_"Baby here I am again_

_Kickin dust in the canyon wind_

_Waitin for that sun to go down_

_Made it up Mulholland drive_

_Hellbent on gettin high_

_High above the lights of town_

_You and tequila make me crazy_

_You're like poison in my blood_

_One more night could kill me, baby_

_One is one too many_

_One more is never enough_

_Thirty days and thirty nights_

_Been puttin up a real good fight_

_There were times I thought you'd win_

_It's so easy to forget_

_The bitter taste the mornin left_

_Swore I wouldn't go back there again_

_You and tequila make me crazy_

_You're like poison in my blood_

_One more night could kill me, baby_

_One is one too many_

_One more is never enough_

_When it comes to you_

_All the damage I could do_

_It's always your favourite sins_

_That do you in_

_You and tequila make me crazy_

_You're like poison in my blood_

_One more night could kill me, baby_

_One is one too many_

_One more is never enough_

_Never enough_

_You and tequila_

_You and tequila_

_Make me crazy" _

**There it is, keep the lyrics in mind as you read, I guess. The lyrics are mainly what inspired the writing of this. And now here's the story. Forgive the awful organization of all this, I'm too lazy to fix it.**

**Read and review.**

You And Tequila

Sitting in the soft armchair in his living room, he turned another worn page in one of his favourite books. Suddenly finding it difficult to see the words, he glanced up, noting that the sun was setting. Placing the book down on the table next to him, he watched the sky slowly changing colours and darkening.

He found things like that in nature were sorely unappreciated. Reaching to pick the book back up, he was stopped by what sounded like someone kicking his front door. Getting off the chair, preparing himself for anything, he opened the door cautiously.

"Hey!" slightly shouted Faith, a bottle in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Hello..." he replied, confused. He still felt a bit guilty for their escapade in the library two weeks ago but had been fighting desire to do it again ever since. He figured he'd be alright, he didn't think she'd be able to convince him to do it again.

"Am I allowed in, or what?" she asked, her smirk still there. She could see slight hesitation, hesitation that to a normal person said 'I should probably go, he's not comfortable' but to her said 'Game on'.

"Oh, of course." he replied, stepping aside so she could come in. She stepped in, looking around his house as she made her way into his living room. He shut the door and followed her, trying to figure out why should would've come here.

"So, feel like havin a good time?" she asked, holding the bottle up for him to see. He sighed when he read that it was very strong tequila.

"Firstly, I was having a good time already. Secondly, tequila and I don't work well together. And third, this is a bad idea." he replied, leaning over the back of his chair and taking his glasses off. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What I had in mind is way more fun than reading 'Les Miserables'." she said, pronouncing it as "Less Miz-er-ables". He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's Les Miserables." he replied, pronouncing it correctly.

"Congrats. I think this is a great idea. You on tequila might just make my week." she argued, sitting down and opening the bottle.

"I'd really rather not. How did you get that, anyway?" he asked, putting his glasses back on and walking over to her.

"I have my ways. Where's your shot glasses?" she asked, opening the nearest cupboard. He shut it and looked down at her, not noticing how close he was to her.

"If I was to let you drink that in my home, I would be contributing to a minor, for one. Another thing, what makes you think that I own shot glasses?" he asked.

"Not like this is the first time I've drank, Giles. And come on, you've gotta own shot glasses." she protested.

"Why do I have to own shot glasses?"

"Cause I know you're not the good boy you pretend to be." she said, grabbing his belt and giving it a slight tug. She chuckled at his eyes widening as he took a quick step backwards after pulling her hand off his belt.

"Let's at least attempt behaving, please, Faith." he said, finally sitting down, making sure the extra seat was between them.

"I'll make a deal with you, Stud."

"Fantastic, what's your deal?" he asked, sarcastically. He knew she had some sort of hidden plan, no matter how fair the deal may sound.

"I won't get touchy with you again as long as you drink with me." she said, her smirk widening as he sighed again.

"Of course."

"What's that mean?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Well, it comes down to the fact that you're scheming."

"How you figure that, G Man?"

"Don't, ever, ever call me that again." he said, wincing at the stupid nickname. She laughed.

"Okay. Still, how you figure that?"

"You don't know exactly what I meant when I said that I don't work well with tequila, but you guessed. Now your plan is to let me get drunk enough to initiate something. That's how I figure that you're scheming." he explained.

"I thought you were some sort of classy, sophisticated man who could control himself." she teased, trying to not laugh at his expression when he figured out what she was teasing about.

"So you heard about yesterday." he stated.

"Gotta say, G, sounded pretty hot. Why couldn't you have been with me when that happened?"

"That's what you think will happen if I drink tequila?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I figure it'll be good enough though." she replied. He sat in silence for a moment then opened a cupboard and pulled out two shot glasses. Setting one down in front of her and one down in front of himself, he set the bottle between them.

"Shall we drink in awkwardness or play some kind of game?" he asked, she smiled.

"What kind of game did you have in mind? Tolerance contest?"

"You think you could drink more than me?"

"Easily." she replied.

"Right, well, that can part of our game then."

"What else?"

"We can ask each other any question, anything at all, and we have to answer honestly, before each shot. Say, I ask you a question, you have to honestly answer it then drink your shot. Then, you do vice versa to me." he said.

"Where's the fun in that? I thought it would be like some sort of dare game or something." she said, seeming a bit put off by the idea of this game.

"The point to this game, firstly, is getting to know each other better. Secondly, it's establishing trust, as one of the rules is that nothing said here ever leaves this room. Thirdly, it's a bit like therapy in it's own way, it's a good thing." he explained, watching her consider all of this.

"And we can ask anything at all?" she asked.

"Anything at all." he confirmed.

"Game on, let's do this." she said, grabbing the bottle and filling each tiny glass.

"Ladies first." sighed Giles, holding his shot.

"Have you ever had sex in public?" she asked after a moment's thought.

"Yes." he said, slightly smiling at her shocked look before downing his shot. It burnt his throat and teased his gag reflex but he ignored both effects, his face scrunching briefly at the nasty taste. Clearing his throat, he looked at her.

"Right. Who caused you to think all men just want sex and then for you to go away?" he asked.

"Ha, every man who's ever been in my life." she replied, then drinking her shot, happy for the effects of slight pain and nastiness.

The glasses were quickly refilled and she thought for a minute about what to ask.

"Are you one of those people who believes in love at first sight and soulmates, then?" she asked, slightly condescendingly due to what his question had been.

"I believe love at first sight is possible, yes. I believe that every person in the world has one person waiting for them that their heart entirely belongs to. Some are lucky enough to meet that person, some are the luckiest and spend their life with that person, some never get to meet them, some are damned to being just that person's friend forever." he said, seeming to shake himself out of deep thoughts as his downed his shot.

"Shit, man, that was deep." she said, nodding as she considered all he'd said.

"Thank you. What exactly is your ultimate intention or, I suppose, goal when it comes to me?" he asked, voicing what had been on his mind since that night in the library. He refilled his glass as she thought about how to answer him.

"I don't really know, I guess. I know I was looking to sleep with you again. I'm not in love with you or anything. I think I'd like us to just have sex at random." she answered, then downed her shot.

"As in, being lovers." he clarified as she refilled her glass, she nodded in response.

"How do you feel about that idea?" she asked, finding the look on his face completely adorable when he went into thought.

"I'm divided on that idea. On one hand, I find it completely irresponsible, inappropriate, and wrong due to you being as young as you are and my situation as a Watcher. On the other hand, I find it an extremely appealing idea as it'll stop loneliness for both of us, you won't be with shady fellows, and as a man it's just hard to say no to that. After what's already happened, that or the tequila, I'm leaning towards agreeing to do that." he finished, drinking his shot. Before pouring his next one and while thinking of what to ask, he moved to the seat inbetween them.

"I think I like that response." she said, her smile widening when he changed seats.

"Good. Why did you pick me for this?" he asked, watching her. She rested her elbow on the counter and leaned the side of her head on her hand.

"You're sexy, G. Plus you're a secret bad boy and still a good man." she answered, then sat up straight to down her shot.

"You used a contradiction that has me confused. Bad can't be good at the same time." He replied, toying, trying to get a longer answer out of her.

"Oh, yes it can, and I'm kinda thinkin you already know that. What I mean is that you have a secret bad boy side. You're secretly trouble. A good man is someone who will do anything for the people he cares about, always putting them before himself. Combine those and that's you, G, all the way." she explained.

"Thank you." he said, completely sincere.

"No probs. Now, what is your favourite thing about me?" she asked.

"Hm...Your ability to con me into doing things that are completely irrational." he answered, drinking his shot as she laughed.

"One of my very best talents." she chuckled, knowingly.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" he asked, throwing her question back at her.

"Your dick." she replied, without missing a beat. He started laughing so hard that he spilled his shot, she laughed as well, not able to drink hers now. Once she'd gotten her laughing under control and he was listening, she spoke again.

"That's not actually my favourite but it's close. I'm gonna say your eyes. They just have this...if you look in them, they just describe you so well. You know what I mean? I can look in them and tell you've had a life, I can tell you're smart as Hell, I can tell that you can see right through me..there's just so much about them." she explained, rambling due to the alcohol and feeling comfortable enough to voice all of her thoughts. She finished what hadn't spilled out of her own glass, then set it down.

He watched her set the glass down, then did something rare for him, acted without thought. Leaning down, he placed his hand under her chin, making her look up at him, then gently pressed his lips to hers. She pressed back, snaking her hands around his neck and running them through his hair.

He broke the kiss, pulling back when she started adding needy pressure and trying to unbutton his shirt.

"What's the stopping for?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and giving him an accusatory look.

"For one, it doesn't always have to be fast and rough."

"I expect you to teach me that theory, Mister Giles." she said, her arms locked around his neck.

"I wouldn't refuse a lesson." he replied, giving her a flirty wicked half grin that made her melt a little bit.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I imagine a bed is a far better place for this than my kitchen counter."

"Oh, I don't know. If we could make the library work, I think we could make the kitchen work." she protested, teasingly.

"Okay, well, I prefer a bed and I'm not giving you a choice." he replied, standing up. She let her arms drop from around his neck and stood up as well.

"So the public sex is a thing of the past?" she asked, watching him wipe up the spilled tequila.

"Yes, yes it is." he replied, chuckling.

"Well, I just might have to change that." she said, grabbing and squeezing his ass. He let out what almost sounded like a yelp and turned around quickly, making her laugh.

"You will not be changing that and I do recall you saying you wouldn't get touchy." he replied, giving her the typical Giles glare.

"I'll win this challenge. And I'm sorry, you just have a very squeezeable ass."

"You won't. Where'd you drop the cap to the tequila?" he asked looking around.

"Technically I've already won. The school library is a public place."

"That wasn't public, that was in my office. Public is in the park, outside a pub, in a parking lot." he rambled off as she picked the bottle cap off the other table. While her back was to him, he snuck over for some revenge. Before she turned around, he reached out and squeezed her ass, causing her to give a very similar response as the one he'd given.

"Wow, gettin frisky ain't ya?" she asked, smirking as she put the cap on the tequila.

"Just getting even." he replied, hands in his pockets, waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Sure." she replied, sarcastically.

"Ladies first, right up the stairs." he said, stepping aside for her to go first.

"Such a gentleman." she said, walking past him to the stairs.

He followed her as she walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He watched her kick off her shoes and lay down on his bed, looking back at him the whole time as he took of his glasses and set them down on his dresser.

"I think it's about time for that lesson, don't you?" she asked, he smiled at her.

"Hm, I'm inclined to agree with you." he said, walking over to the bed. He climbed onto it, resting on his side next to her.

"This better not be boring, since I'm sure it'll be all slow and everything."

"Who says that means it'll be boring?"

"I don't know, just not what I think of as fun. Leave it to you for the romantic shit."

"Do you honestly think I'm only good at that?"

"Haven't shown me otherwise. I mean, the fling in the library was pretty good but not exactly the rough-" she began, he cut her off.

"The fling in the library wasn't even close to what I consider rough." he said, she smirked at him.

"Good, why don't you teach me about that instead?"

"Next time." he said, a hand gently running from her neck down to her waist.

"So there will be a next time?" she asked, reaching over and tugging on his belt.

"I've come to the decision that it's not that bad of an idea, yes." he replied, sliding his hand down to the back of her thigh. He pulled up, locking her leg around him as he leaned in for another kiss. When his lips pressed against her's this time, there was more need. More pressure before he ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

She let it in eagerly, pushing him over to sit on top of him without breaking the kiss. He let her, his tongue roaming her mouth and battling with hers, both of them enjoying the taste of each other. She gently grabbed his shirt and suddenly ripped it open, causing buttons to go flying.

He broke the kiss and glared at her as only he can.

"Be. Nice." he ordered, she laughed.

"Sorry, G, I couldn't resist." she chuckled, sliding her hands up and down his chest sensually.

"Then you don't get to be on top." he said, rolling them back over. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Explain the point in this." she muttered, letting him slide her shirt off.

"In what?" he asked, tossing the clothing article aside along with his own.

"The slow stuff, the caressing and all that lovey dovey shit."

"The best feeling in the world is giving pleasure to someone else. So, in making you very happy I'm also being selfish." he explained, reaching to her feet and slowly pulling her socks off.

"What makes me really happy is having an orgasm due to rough sex." she replied, defiantly. To her, this was like listening to music at a concert or party. She didn't want to hear something she didn't know, even if it was good. She wanted to hear something she could sing every word to, something she was more than familiar with.

"That's because you've never had a man take your needs into account."

"That's not true. I've had plenty-"

"I didn't say you've never had good sex. I said you've never had a man care about you more than himself." he said, interrupting her because he knew what she was going to say.

"So I don't fuck noble men, big whoop. What's the difference if it's good anyway?"

"The difference is what I'm going to show you if you'll stop being so bloody stubborn." he said, leaning his head down to her stomach and gently pressing his lips just above her belly button. He smiled when she tried to hide a gasp, she wasn't used to being touched like this.

"I'm going to take that as an 'okay' to continue my lesson." he said, smirking at her. She felt the need for a snappy comeback but found that her brain was suddenly mush. His hands eased their way to the front of her jeans and opened them, he leaned back to gently pull them off and tossed them to the floor.

Holding one of her legs up, he kissed his way from the middle of her calf to the middle of her thigh, then placed her leg over his shoulder. His lips trailed down her inner thigh, a smirk forming on his face when he noticed that her breathing was no longer steady. Moving back up to where her stomach and waist meet, he glanced back up at her.

"I'm not entertained yet." she lied, her voice somehow sounding even. Still smirking, he moved down slightly, teeth closing around the elastic band of her panties. He pushed her legs off of his shoulders and started to pull the garment down like that, earning another gasp as he did so.

Moving down her legs, he crawled under them and let her kick them off the rest of the way, putting her legs back onto his shoulders.

"Entertained yet?" he asked, feeling excitement course through him even more by the look on her face.

"Not in the slightest." she replied, lying again. Her breath caught as he kissed along her other thigh now, getting closer and closer to her aching heat. Skipping a few inches of her leg, he went right to it now, pressing his lips against her folds.

She bit her lip hard, holding in her startled moan, hand going to the back of his head. His tongue pushed past her folds and went right to her clit, pressing down on it. This time a loud moan did escape her and her hand pulled at the hair on the back of his head. Ignoring the tug on his hair, he flicked his tongue back and forth.

"Oh fuck..." she moaned, feeling sharp shocks of pleasure ripple through her, core winding up like a spring. In the back of her mind she suddenly realized that she was in for way more than she'd expected tonight.

His tongue moved down and pushed into her entrance, probing as his teeth pressed against her clit. Her hands pulled on his hair again as she let out another moan, hips bucking up against him now. Moving back up, he sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers into her wet entrance.

Ever closer to a climax, her hips moved in sync with his fingers as they pumped into her. As his teeth bit down on her clit, she came hard, crying out as her core exploded.

He continued his movements, sucking on her clit again, fingers pumping faster as her channel tightened around them. In a manner of seconds, she came again, completely startled that he'd managed to make that happen twice already and feeling like her sanity was slipping away. Her free hand clutched the sheets, trying to keep herself grounded somehow.

"Please..." she panted, not able to take anymore of this. He heard her plea but ignored her, continuing what he was doing. She realized this and used her legs and slayer strength to push him away.

He fell backwards and almost landed on the floor, barely catching himself. Chuckling, he smirked at her and moved back towards her. She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him back down, crushing her lips against his. Settling on top of her again, one of his hands opened his pants and pushed them down.

She tightened her legs around him, pulling him against her and moaning when she felt his arousal through his boxers.

"You need to get rid of these." she ordered a bit breathlessly, a hand reaching down and starting to push his boxers away.

"You get them if you want them gone so quickly." he replied, smirking at her. She looked back at him and tried to glare.

"I think I'm starting to hate you." she breathed, pushing them down, letting him kick them off the rest of the way. He chuckled, leaning his head back down and touching his lips to her neck.

He pressed against her aching entrance and her legs locked tightly around him. Thrusting in slowly, he nipped her neck as she tangled a hand in his hair and clutched his back. Moans left both of their lips and she bucked up to try and get him to move faster. When she bucked, his hand moved to her hip and pressed her down, his own hips stilling.

"What did I say?" he asked, breathing heavily, raising his eyebrows. She groaned.

"Who gives a fuck, move..." she replied, now frustrated, panting.

Completely taking her by surprise and getting a scream for it, he thrust in the rest of the way hard and fast, groaning as her hand clawed his back. Panting heavily, he stopped there, still looking down at her.

"There, now we do this my way." he said, not asking or arguing. She looked up at him with wide eyes and finally gave in, letting him set the pace.

He started grinding slowly, moaning softly as her hips complied and met his. For a few moments, she was starting to get bored with this until she felt her core winding up again. What was frustrating her on one level was so new that it was bringing her closer to her climax on another level.

His hips steadily moving at the slow grinding pace, he felt her start to clutch his back more and knew she was close. Refusing to increase the speed at all, he kept with what he was doing, his lips moving along her neck and up to her ear. As his teeth nipped her earlobe, she neared the brink once more.

"Giles..." she moaned, hips trying to move faster, frustration growing and climax ever nearer as he refused to allow her to make them move any quicker.

A moment later, her release slammed into her with the force of a sledgehammer, hitting her harder than she thought she'd ever had one. She cried out his name and pulled his hair, nails marking his back again. Groaning loudly, he continued his movements, fighting off his own urge to move faster when she tightened around him.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer and curious as to what she'd do, he rolled them over, placing himself beneath her. Her hands rested on his chest and her hips started to move, taking the lead now. She started to move fast then made herself slow down, deciding she'd try this and see if she had enough self control.

Surprised, he moved along with her, keeping the same pace they'd had all night. This only lasted a few minutes as Faith discovered she had almost no self control whatsoever and her hips started to move at an almost feverish speed as they crashed down upon him. He didn't fight her this time and simply matched her pace, both of them nearing release.

Her release hit again and she tightened around him once more, crying out but still riding him. He tried to hold off a little longer but found he couldn't do it, coming hard with a last thrust upwards, moaning loudly.

Both panting and sweaty, she collapsed on him, laying her head on his chest and feeling his arms wrap around her. Trying to breath, he held her against him regardless, willing his heartbeat to slow down.

Eventually, both of them could breath again and she rolled off of him, laying her head on a fluffy pillow and watching him pull the blankets up.

"I should get goin." she mumbled. He heaved a sigh and looked at her as he lay down.

"No, you shouldn't." he replied, pulling the blanket over them. He slid an arm under her before she could get out of the bed and pulled her body against his.

"Look, I don't do the 'stay and cuddly sleep together' thing." she argued, not trying to move away yet.

"We decided tonight that we would do things my way, so deal with it. I think you might learn that this dreadful 'cuddly sleep together' thing really isn't all that bad. I mean, Heaven forbid, you might actually find you enjoy it." he said, the hint of a smirk on his lips. She narrowed her gaze at him.

"Yeah, I am starting to hate you." was all she said before laying her head on his chest and setting a hand on his stomach. He laughed and feeling his chest rumble beneath her made her smile as she closed her eyes.

His own eyes drifted shut and she distantly heard him start snoring as a deep, relaxed sleep stole her away as well.

***(Okay, took me forever to finish this. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave me a review. Try to not complain about all the notes and shit at the beginning. I'll apologize right now for all that, I want to just post so that's what I'm gonna do. Sorry again for the mess before the story starts.**

**Again: Please, please, pretty pretty please leave me a review. Should I continue this and make another installation or not? You're guys' call. Please let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.)****


End file.
